Ghidorah: King of the Kaiju
Ghidorah: King of the Kaiju is an anime series centered around King Ghidorah. The show is part of a series of anime and merchandise known as Godzilla: Aftermath. The show released in Japan on December 20 2017, a reference to the Japanese release date of King Ghidorah's debut film, Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster. The show was the first to come out of many others, and was critically acclaimed and praised for its intellectual plot and complex characters. Series Overview "Golden lightning illuminates the sky as an ancient king awakens... In the aftermath of a devastating monster apocalypse, the world is struggling to rebuild civilisation and humanity is attempting to heal from its losses. The three-headed dragon, King Ghidorah reawakens after a long slumber beneath the icy sheets of Antarctica. Seeing an opportunity to dominate the world with chaos and panic spreading across the planet, Ghidorah seeks an empire of followers who have a similar cause. Will the villainous monster achieve his desired goal? Or is he just the start of something even worse? We have been waiting for this...” -Official series website description Series Theme The theme song of the series is live and die by XAI from Godzilla: The Planet Eater. Kaiju King Ghidorah's Faction (Ghidorah Empire) King Ghidorah - A massive alien three-headed dragon with an affinity for lightning. He serves as the series’s protagonist, and is cruel, ruthless, but capable of love. Gigan - A cybernetic alien monster, he is an old ally and loyal friend of King Ghidorah. He is King Ghidorah’s second in command and is a cold and calculating expert strategist. Megaguirus - The queen of a colony of prehistoric dragonflies with a penchant for power, she is the love interest of King Ghidorah. Desghidorah - A relative of King Ghidorah, he is sadistic and bloodthirsty, thus earning the nickname “Death Ghidorah”. Mechagodzilla - Created by a group of unknown alien species, Mechagodzilla is made out of an extra-terrestrial metal dubbed as “Space Titanium”. He is essentially the image of a cold and professional killer, and shares a rivalry against Megaguirus, which his artificial intelligence dubs as “inefficient”. Mogu - An orphaned space dragon, King Ghidorah adopted him. He was given the affectionate nickname “Prince of the Ghidorahs” by Gigan. SpaceGodzilla - Created when some of Godzilla's cells entered space, fused with a crystalline life form, entered a black hole and exited via a black hole. He is a good friend of King Ghidorah and is extremely cunning. He is killed by Redmoon and Erabus in the last episode, however, it is stated that his cells entered space when he died, so he might still survive. Hedorah - A toxic sludge-based alien monster who thrives where pollution resides. Hafun - The offspring of Redmoon and Erabus, he was kidnapped by an entrepreneur and is eventually rescued and adopted by King Ghidorah. Orga - Originally a group of Millenian aliens, he was created after they absorbed some of Godzilla's Organiser G1 in liquid form. Megalon - A beetle-like monster who was the deity of the underground city Seatopia before he turned on its people. He is extremely stupid, however, he makes that up with his incredible brute force. Hokmuto - One of two parasitic creatures, he is small but is incredibly fast and is able to fly. Femuto - Hokmuto's mate. She is incredibly big. Mothra's Faction (Earth Defenders) Mothra - A giant moth who is the guardian of Infant Island. She becomes the leader of the Earth Defenders after Godzilla seemingly dies. Anguirus - An irradiated ankylosaurus who is a loyal friend of Godzilla. Rodan - An irradiated pteranodon with an affinity for fire. Varan - The last remaining descendant of a prehistoric reptile. King Caesar - A monster that resembles the shisa ''of Okinawan legends. '''Manda' - An aquatic dragon kaiju that is the guardian of the underwater kingdom Mu. Baragon - The descendant of a Mesozoic reptile that is an expert at burrowing and underground operations. Titanosaurus - A dinosaur whom strength can be compared to Godzilla, he can create hurricane winds using his tail fin. He has a grudge against Mechagodzilla, who attempted to assimilate him once. Kiryu's Faction (G.D.F) Kiryu - A mechanical doppelganger of Godzilla, he was built around the skeleton of the original 1954 Godzilla, and thus, has all his memories and emotions. He was inspired by the original Mechagodzilla. M.O.G.U.E.R.A - The G.D.F's first ever mecha, it is able to split into Land Moguera and Star Falcon. Jet Jaguar - A humanoid robot who can change size at will. Others Biollante - Half rose, half human and half Godzilla, she constantly supports the Ghidorah Empire. Destoroyah - A nihilistic monster who is composed of a colony of prehistoric crustaceans, he once drove Godzilla to the brink of death. Godzilla - The infamous Godzilla, he is seemingly killed by King Ghidorah and Gigan, but is revealed to be alive when he fights against Redmoon and Erabus in the finale. Redmoon - An alien creature that comes from the moon, he is violent and wild. He is one of the main antagonists of the show. Erabus - Redmoon's mate, she is just as savage as Redmoon. She is one of the main antagonists of the show.